Silt fences are installed near waterways and roadways to prevent silt from being washed into waterways and roadways. Many states have laws that mandate that building contractors install silt fences a particular distance away from waterways and roadways. A silt fence generally is comprised of a fabric material having stakes attached to it. The stakes are attached to the fabric material a preselected distance apart from each other. The distance between the stakes is normally dictated by state or federal regulations and typically depends on the location at which the silt fence is being installed. The length of the stakes is also dictated by state or federal regulations and generally depends on the particular application. The length of the stakes is usually either 2 feet or 3 feet and the distance between the stakes is usually either 6 feet or 7.7 feet.
In the past, the task of installing a silt fence required two people. Before installing a silt fence, a trench is dug which is typically approximately six to eight inches deep and approximately four inches wide. A length of silt fence is then rolled out along the trench in such a manner that a portion of the silt fence covers the trench. One person then places the bottom of the stake in the ground and holds the stake while the other person hammers the stake into the ground with a sledge hammer. The bottom end of the next adjacent stake is then placed in the ground by one person and the upper end of the stake is pulled in a direction away from the first stake by that same person until the fabric material of the silt fence is sufficiently taunt. The stake is then hammered into the ground by the second person while the first person holds it in place.
One of the disadvantages of the prior art method is that it requires two people to install the fence. Another disadvantage of this method is that the person holding the stake as it is being hammered into the ground is at risk of serious bodily injury if the stake breaks or if the person hammering the stake hits the person holding the stake.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and tool for installing silt fences that allows one person to safely install a silt fence without risking bodily injury.